PAIN IS MY PLEASURE
by Hyuukie
Summary: Crossover avec Alois Trancy et Stanislas Demers, de Cétacia
1. Chapter 1

◊ Bonjour très cher lecteur ou lectrice,

◊ La fanfiction qui suit est inspiré de deux œuvres, soit du personage d'Alois Trancy de Kuroshitsuji et de Stanislas Demers inspiré du roman Cétacia. Tous les deux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yana Toboso et Mel Gosselin.

◊ Le fanfiction qui suit peut contenir des spoilers, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas envie de se faire « péter leur fun », lisez après avoir lu le roman Cétacia ou d'avoir regardé l'anime Kuroshitsuji. Elle contient aussi des caractères matures, ainsi que du Boys' love, si ça vous dégoûte, changer de page xD Je m'excuse pour les fautes, c'est pas mon fort…. C'est ma deuxième fanfiction . Merci de me laisser des commentaires, je vous adore !

* * *

><p><strong>PAIN IS MY PLEASURE<strong>

**Chapitre 1 **

**Savoir ce que l'on veut. **

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ALOIS! Hurla Stanislas_

_-Ce que je t'ai fait...? Mieux vaut que je ne te le dise pas...Tu risques de m'égorger, de me tuer, de me décapiter... De lancer mes membres par la fenêtre, avec un air enragé... Non, je n'ai pas envie de te le dire... À simple condition, que tu me donnes un baiser et de promettre de ne jamais m'en vouloir..._

_-J'accepte, mais n'omet aucun détails et détache moi! _

* * *

><p><em>Ce qui s'est produit hier…<em>

_ Sur ce lit au drap blanc, sur cette pureté, je m'amuserai comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'irai droit au ciel sans lois, sans frontières, ni limite et à la vitesse que je voudrai. J'expérimenterai ce qui me fait face de fantasmes, ces doux rêves qui me charment, je les réaliserai! Oui, je ferai l'amour avec un vierge! _

Alois Trancy ferma avec conviction son calepin de voyage. En effet, le jeune maître ne se trouvait plus à Londres, son majordome et lui-même était partit pour Boston afin de changer d'air ; Caprice de l'Earl Trancy. Ils avaient donc fait le voyage en bateau, chose qui parut bien longue à Alois. Désormais à Boston, ils avaient pris une auberge de haute gamme.

Ce n'était pas avec joie que Claude avait accepté ce voyage, mais bien parce qu'il devait lui obéir. Il ne comprenait en rien pourquoi le jeune Trancy souhaitait aller au États-Unis. Peut-être parce qu'il avait appris qu'avant 1776, ce pays appartenait à l'Angleterre? Claude en doutait, Alois était mauvais élève. Il se fichait des cours, préférant les faire à sa manière, il était si irresponsable. Savait-il combien d'enfants lui enviaient de pouvoir posséder un professeur privé? Claude remonta ses lunettes, Alois n'avait pas toujours été riche, peut-être qu'il le savait en fin de compte...

Celui-ci le fixait avec attention, en tenant son journal contre lui. Il lui adressait un sourire avant de passer sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur, chose qui l'agaçait profondément.

_ -Claude...  
>-Yes, your Highness?<br>-Je souhaite me promener en ville, mais sans toi.  
>-Comme vous le voudrez, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, restez sur la grande rue. <em>

Connaissant Alois, le majordome savait qu'il allait commettre un de ses coups stupides. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher, de toute manière ce n'était point de ses affaires. Tant qu'il pourrait avoir son âme... Tel était la pensée d'un démon.

Alois se promenait sur la rue principale, écoutant les conseilles de son majordome. Il regardait défiler ces personnes, toutes aussi différentes, Alois se faisait dévisager par tout ces gens, qui se demandait ce qu'un noble faisait ici. Il était facile de reconnaître son statut sociale vu ses vêtements... Le blondinet leur faisait des grimaces afin de se venger de leurs regards vexant. Il s'assit sur un trottoir, le chemin en pavée, il s'ennuyait à en mourir. Tous ces gens étaient si ordinaires, ils étaient tous pressés, courant d'un sens puis de l'autre. Non, Alois n'avait pas envie de kidnapper quelqu'un de moche. Toute sa vie tournait autour de l'amusement. Chaque choix qu'il faisait avait un impact direct avec son propre plaisir. Il tapait impatiemment avec ses pieds sur le sol... Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il fut surpris d'apercevoir un petit garçon blond, qui marchait avec une bande de racaille. Celui-ci, lui ressemblait drôlement, Alois en fut frappé. Il se releva en hâte, poussant les passants afin d'essayer de le poursuivre.

Il marchait vite, suivant ce groupe, Alois courait tout en gardant son regards fixé sur lui, il l'avait trouvé... Oui... C'était ce garçon qu'il voulait, même s'il ne l'avait vu que de dos...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Lendemain de Veille**

Un spasme lui prit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup...

Stanislas Demers, un jeune blondinet au trait féminin, se réveillait peu à peu, il n'y comprenait rien, tout ce qui l'entourait, chaque murs, objet... Armoire ou encore la porte de cette pièce, lui était étrange. Sans compter que sa tête le faisait souffrir sans arrêt. Stan', prit de panique, se releva d'un bond, avant de constater qu'il était menotté sur un lit... C'était classique, mais pour ce jeune garçon, une dose de mystère se traçait, puisqu'il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien, il ne comprenait pas il avait pu se retrouver dans une situation qui aurait pu l'apporter à se trouver dans une situation compromettante. Il lui était arrivé d'appliquer certain principe obscène, mais jamais à se retrouver MENOTTÉ sur un lit. Étrangement, il ne prit point panique, car il cherchait sans cesse le moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin avant que quelques morceaux de mémoire surgissent...

_"Je marchais dans les rues, je n'avais rien fait de mal... À ce moment, je me suis demandé ce que Mathias était devenu. Je riais intérieurement, me rappelant les matins où l'on servait la messe... Ce temps où tout était si facile... Cétacia nous avait fait sortir de notre quotidien banal et misérable, mais avait-il amélioré nos vie?... _  
><em>Ensuite...j'avais remarqué des bruits de pas, on me suivait à la trace. J'avais fermé les yeux, fait comme si de rien n'était, mais après plusieurs minutes à marcher sans trop savoir où aller, je me suis retourné, pour faire face à celui qui m'harcelait... Et... "<em>

Stanislas fermait ses yeux et tapait des pieds sur le lit. BORDEL... Qui est-ce qu'il avait vu?... Pourquoi avait-il tout oublié? Qui pouvait bien le suivre? Mathias? Est-ce qu'il était revenu? Non, impossible. Son frère jumeau aimait jouer des tours, mais pas celui d'attacher quelqu'un sur un lit. Il tira ses bras, mais ils étaient très bien ligoté, en gigotant, il s'aperçut des traces de sangs sur les draps blancs... Il y en avait partout... Le lit... Diable... Est-ce qu'il était blessé? Stanislas se regardait d'un peu partout, cherchant une blessure, il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise blanche, tâché d'un peu de sang. Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbitent lorsqu'il vu "la" blessure en question... Sur sa fesse gauche, un grand "A" majuscule avait été tracé... Certainement à l'aide d'un couteau. La plaie semblait à peine cicatrisé, elle était profonde... Son cœur fit un bond. IL SE RAPELLAIT.. oui.. A COMME ALOIS TRANCY!

_"Oui! Celui qui me suivait... C'était un jeune garçon blond! Il portait des vêtements de noble, avec des petits shorts assez provoquant... Son nom c'était Alois Trancy..."_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stanislas s'était retourné rapidement face à celui qui le suivait, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un personnage si coloré. Des gens comme Alois, ça ne courait pas les rues. D'ailleurs, celui-ci eu un énorme choc. Il recula même d'un pas face à Stan. De dos, le blond ressemblait à un petit ange fragile, mais de face, on voyait facilement qu'il avait un passé douloureux. L'œil blanchâtre, qui signifiait certainement qu'il était non-fonctionnelle attira toute l'attention d'Alois qui le fixait avec fascination. Il n'en avait jamais vu. Ciel semblait borgne, mais son œil était toujours coloré, d'un mauve, pas comme Stanislas. Celui-ci possédait une cicatrice, une marque rougeâtre près de l'œil... Et des bandages régnaient sur ses doigts. Ils restèrent silencieux à s'observer.<p>

Stanislas voyait bien qu'Alois le dévisageait, mais cette expression sur son visage, il la côtoyait depuis que le malheur à l'industrie Boott Cotton Mills l'avait frappé. Il n'était plus ce Saint-Jean-Baptiste, jamais on ne lui demanderait de le jouer à nouveau. Plus jamais on le cofonderait avec Mathias. Ce nouveau visage... Signifiait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Alors malgré les dégoûts qu'il provoquait, Stanislas ne détestait pas sa nouvelle apparence.

_-Je m'appelle Alois Trancy et toi? répondit-il en croisant ses bras abordant un visage hautain._

_-Stanislas... _

Stan lui fit un demi-sourire, posant ses mains sur sa taille, près à l'affronter. S'il voulait rire de lui, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir! Alois regardait l'accoutrement de son interlocuteur, tout sale et qui faisait pitié...

_-Et bien Stanislas, je vois que... Tu n'es pas... Dit Alois avant de se faire couper la parole._

_-Pas quoi?_

_-Pas riche... Adressa-t-il en glissant un clin d'œil._

_-Et puis? En quoi cela change-t-il ta vie? Mêle-toi de tes affaires! Répliqua Stan'_

_-Oh en rien... Mais moi, je pourrais changer la tienne..._

_-Ah bon? Je suis pas naïf tu sauras..._

Naïf... Mathias le traitait toujours de naïf. La première fois qu'il avait fait mention de Cétacia, son jumeau avait rit de lui...

_ -Si... Je peux t'offrir du travail, j'ai un manoir, tu vivrais dans des conditions hors du commun, mais tu serais ma femme de ménage. _

Stanislas éclata de rire.

_-Je ne suis pas une femme! Et puis, tu vas m'offrir des bonbons pour m'attirer à ton "manoir"? Je ne suis pas dupe._

_-Non, c'est la vérité... J'ai besoins de toi... _

* * *

><p>Couché sur le lit, toujours attaché, Stanislas regardait le plafond, après cet instant, tout était noir. Il avait complètement oublié. Où se trouvait-il? Comment Alois avait-il réussit à l'apporter ici? Il n'y avait aucun son dans cette chambre, comme si elle était vide. Stanislas ne la trouvait pas amusante... Sa fesse avec ce A... Ces tâches de sangs... Ses mains attachées... Ses souvenirs oubliés... Rien ne lui inspirait confiance.<p>

Il tourna son visage vers le grand miroir sur un des murs. Il y avait encore du sang... Ce n'était pas affreux. On aurait dit que des doigts ensanglantés avaient glissé lentement sur le miroir laissant des traces un peu partout. Stanislas ferma ses yeux.

Probablement qu'ils s'étaient battus... Avec des armes? Il avait dû vouloir s'enfuir! Il avait dû recevoir un coup qui entraîna une perte sa mémoire durant cette guerre sanglante... Et il soupira. Il devait avoir perdu le combat, puisqu'il était attaché. Mathias aurait été fâché... "Monsieur futur Louis Cyr", "Monsieur qui se croyait fort"... Décidément, il n'était pas comme son jumeau.

Stanislas se releva lentement, et remarqua un cahier de note près du lit. Intrigué, il étira sa jambe en le prenant entre ses orteils afin de le remonter sur le lit. Celui-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement au milieu, là où un signet régnait. Stanislas lut les mots écrits... Probablement par Alois...

_"Sur ce lit au drap blanc, sur cette pureté, je m'amuserai comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'irai droit au ciel sans lois, sans frontières, ni limite et à la vitesse que je voudrai. J'expérimenterai ce qui me fait face de fantasmes, ces doux rêves qui me charment, je les réaliserai! Oui, je ferai l'amour avec un vierge!"_

Il ne bougeait plus... Non, ce n'était pas une bataille qu'y avait eu lieu le soir d'avant... Stanislas tremblait doucement, baissant sa tête... Bordel... IL DEVAIT PARTIR. Il paniqua, cherchant rapidement un moyen de sortir, lorsqu'il entendit des pas... Qui s'approchait. Une douce voix qui lui rentra droit dans le cœur, Alois venait de rentrer...


End file.
